Between Dreams and Reality
by starstruck87
Summary: What if one of your favorite anime characters visited you every night in your dreams? What if you knew them for practically all your life and fell in love with them... But could never touch them or see them outside of your dream world. What would you give to be able to see them? To live with them, be able to caress them, to build a future with them. Well, thats how Amia Le Fay fel
1. Prologue: It's you

"It's you again," I accused as I pointed my six year old fingers at the boy who was standing in front of me.

The kid was just a little older than me, two years to be exact. He had jet black hair and really dark blue eyes, and unfortunately he always had his shit off showing his icky stomach.

"Yo, Ami what's up."

"It's Amia! Get it right already icicle head," I pouted as I stomped my feet on the strange turquoise grass and crossed my arms.

"Alright, Amia. Hey I got something here for you."

"Really! What is it?"

"This," the dark haired boy replied as he pulled off a braided string bracelet. As he took it off of his pale wrist, my eyes widened. I recognized this bracelet, it was mine. A blue and white braided bracelet with an opalescent bead entwined within the strings. I had given this to him the night before, to once and for all prove I was real... And not some random dream girl.

"You were right. You are real," he whispered as he took my hands in his and gave it back to me.

"You believe me now?"

"Yeah, I do. Which also means that you believe that I'm real as well."

"Yeah, so... What do we do now?"

Letting go of my hands, the older boy gave me a bright toothed grin as he put both of his hands behind his head nonchalantly.

"Well, why don't we reintroduce ourselves. I'm Gray, Gray Fullbuster."

"And I'm Amia, Amia Le Fay."

"It's nice to meet you, Amia."

"Nice to meet you too, Gray."

For awhile, the two of us played together. Laughing and playing the two of us spent what felt like an enter mitt together in this mysterious place. That was until he started glowing. A warm golden color which emitted from his body covered him and stilled our laughter.

"You're leaving again." I whispered sadly as I shuffled my feet and looked at the many blades of grass underneath my feet.

"Yeah... I must be waking up," he replied before he have me a big hug, "see you tomorrow night."

As he pulled back I watched as Gray's body began to face before I stuck out my pinky finger in an attempt to spend longer time with him.

"Promise me you won't forget me! Promise me we'll see each other again."

"You bet, Amia. I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said as he linked his pinky with mine. He was practically see through now, and was barely tangible.

As we stood there pinky swearing, I knew that this was the start of a new friendship. Gray, the dream boy who lived in a paradoxical universe and me, Amia from Earth.


	2. Chapter 1: Mutual Feelings

11 years later...

"I have to do this," I told myself as I looked in the mirror and inspected what I was wearing to sleep. My black hair cascaded down my back as my sleep shirt descended past my knees.

Leaving the bathroom, I stepped into my bedroom which was connected to it. Turning off the bedroom light I proceeded to hop into my bed and snuggle up against the sheets. I had to tell him, it was the only option.

As I drifted into a deep sleep, I entered the dream realm. Strutting through the long turquoise grass, I found our meet up spot. Sitting down on the silver rock I heaved a sigh, before two pale manly hands covered my eyes blocking the view of the realm of my subconscious.

"Guess who," a masculine voice whispered in my ear as I shivered against the minty ice breath that flowed out of their mouth.

"Come on Gray, you're the only one who can come here," I replied as I pried his hands off of my face and turned around to look at him. He hand grown since the first time we met when we were kids. He was tall... Taller than me with pale skin that was cold to the touch. He had long grown out of his squishy childlike body and now hosted a nicely developed six pack and peck muscles. One of which hosted his guilds symbol.

"Geez, you're no fun today. What's got your panties in a bunch," Gray teased as he eyes my body up and down like I was his prey.

Covering my breasts, I stood up and glared at him. He always did this when we met, and even though I should be used to it by now... I'm not.

"Eyes up here Fullbuster," I practically yelled before looking to the ground in embarrassment,"I have something important to tell you anyways."

"Huh, really? What is it? Did you finally grow two inches? Or maybe your boobs got bigger? Or maybe it's..."

"You're wrong! It's none of those things! And here I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you for once," I whispered as I clenched the hem of my nightgown to will myself not to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong," Gray asked as he lifted up my chin so that his dark blue eyes cold bore into my soft brown ones.

"Nothing's wrong Gray... Just forget it."

"If nothing was wrong you wouldn't be crying."

As he said this my eyes widened a little, I was crying. Crystal clear streams of water were falling from my face and even though I tried to brush them away they didn't want to seem to disappear.

"Amia, what's wrong. What happened? You know you can..."

"I love you, Gray!"

"what?"

Closing my eyes I gritted my teeth together as the tears began to fall faster and harder than they were falling before. The cat was out of the bag, and now for the hard part... Rejection.

"I love you so much, you don't even know. And it sucks because we can never be together. Every night we meet up and talk and spend time with each other and every morning your gone! I can't take it anymore, I love you and it's tearing my heart apart and..."

Before I could get another word in I felt ice cold lips capture mine, effectively stopping me from continuing on with my rant. As I felt Gray's arms encircle themselves around my waist and felt him pull me in closer to him so that there wasn't a gap between our two bodies anymore.

As the chaste kiss broke, Gray wiped the leftover tears from my face only to have more replace them.

"Why," I choked out as I looked through my blurry tear filled vision up at the ice Mage, "why did you..."

"Because I love you, too. I know exactly how you feel, and if I can find a way to bring our two worlds together... Even if just for a day I would," Gray whispered before he kissed my forehead and then enveloped me in a hug.

As I rested my check on his rock hard chest I cried. I cried because I knew it could never happen. I cried because I met the love of my life in my dreams, but most of all I cried because I was happy. It was a bittersweet happiness nonetheless, but I was happy.

"Do you mean that," I whimpered as I composed myself. Pulling away from Gray I wiped the remaining tears out of my eyes and willed myself not to cry anymore. It worked for the most part.

"I do. Wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

"Thank you. Thank you for loving me back," I whispered as I leaned in for another kiss. As our lips touched, I felt fireworks going off in my brain. This kiss was deeper and more intense than the last, but I didn't mind it. In fact I enjoyed it, and didn't want to pull away for oxygen. But did eventually.

"I guess it's time for you to go," Gray whispered sadly as he caressed my cheek. In the far off distance a bell rang, signaling my departure. I knew what it was, in fact it wasn't even a bell. It was my alarm for school and since our dream realms were connected both of us could hear it,

"I don't want to go," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck in an attempt to stay there. My body was already glowing a luminous gold and I was fading from the plain of our dreamland.

"I don't want you to go either, but we can't control this. You know that."

"I know but..."

"I'll see you tomorrow Amia, ok," Gray hastily replied as he kissed my lips before I faded from that plain of existence entirely.

Waking up with a jolt, I checked my alarm clock. It was 5:15 in the morning, and time to go to school. Swinging my legs over the bed I touched the soft carpet. I sat there on the edge of my bed as the thoughts of the dream began to consume me, that was when I broke down in tears. Hunched over my I clutched my sides and cried for a good ten minutes before composing myself and getting ready for school.

"Smile because you have to, not because you want to," I whispered to myself once I was done getting ready. Straightening out my pleated skirt and fixing myself in my full length mirror I out on the best fake smile before grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

It was a new day, the night had ended... As well as my short lived time with Gray.


	3. Chapter 2:My friends and a magical store

"So are you coming with us to this cool shop I found," Victoria asked as she walked beside me and adjusted the straps on her backpack. School had just ended, and two of my friends and I had decided to go out in the town to relieve some stress and to enjoy our freedom from the institution.

"Yeah, you should definitely come with is Mia. You didn't seem yourself today," Linda commented as she draped her arm around across my shoulder and gave me a concerned smile. Sometimes, my friends were too keen for their own good.

"I don't know you guys..."

"Come on! It'll be fun. I know the shops going to be magical," Victoria replied as she grabbed me by my hand and began to run at top speed toward the direction of the shop, dragging me in tow.

"Tori! Stop! Lin, why are you helping her! I don't want to g..."

"We're here," Victoria, aka Tori, sang happily as she abruptly stopped in front of an old gothic style store. The store itself was out of place, or at least it looked that way in my mind since it was swished between two modern designed stores. One an ice-cream shop and the other a small dog grooming business.

"Wow, it looks like my kinda store," Linda giggled as she moved her jet black hair out of her face and put her hand on the entrance door. "You coming scaredy cats."

"Yeah, we're coming," Victoria replied as she let go of my hand and followed Linda as went into the store.

"Magicus," I whispered as I stared in awe at the cursive neon sign that held the stores name on it.

"Amia, you ok," Victoria asked as she looked at me with concern. Shaking my head to rid myself of the thoughts of a certain black haired Mage I followed my two friends into the store.

Inside the small shop, magical items of all kind filled the shelves. Wands, cauldrons, books, and other miscellaneous items.

"Welcome to our humble adobe," a lady with long gray hair said as she stood behind the counter, welcoming me to her store. Victoria and Linda had already abandoned my side and were exploring the shop like kids in a candy store.

Feeling awkward, I dove into a random aisle, only to stumble upon an aisle full of books. Like an out of place shelf from a library, books upon books were neatly placed on the shelves.

"Wow," I whispered taken aback by the beauty of the old cherry oak shelves. Stepping toward these beautifully bound tomes, I ran my fingers across their spines and felt a rush of exhilaration... Of power leap off of the books and into me. It felt as if they were alive...

"Looks like you found the section of magical books," Lin chirped as she appeared behind me, scaring me out of my wits.

"LIN! Don't do that," I scolded her angrily as I pulled my hand away from the tomes.

"Tori, Tori! Mia is being scary," Linda giggled loudly as she hid behind Victoria who had walked over to where the two of us were.

"LINDA!"

"So I take it you found the books? Which book do you want, Amia. It'll be my treat."

"Tori... You don't need to. Really, I'm fi..."

"Will you cut the crap already! You're not fine! I... we can see that Amia," Victoria snapped at me as I took a step back in shock. Tori rarely yelled, in all my years of knowing her, the 5'6 blonde never raised her voice at me... Or Linda for that matter.

"Tori I..."

"Don't 'Tori' me... Just don't. We can see that you're hurting Amia, and we want to help. We can't help you if you won't tell us what's wrong."

"Maybe you don't need to know what's wrong," I retorted in anger. How dare she act like this, she didn't know how I felt. She didn't understand! And she never would.

As I opened my mouth to say something else, I felt a sharp stinging pain on my left cheek as my head whipped to the side slightly. I had been slapped. Slapped by one of my best friends in the world.

"Maybe I don't, but how do you expect us to help you if you won't let us in! Huh, how Amia?! We love you, we'd lay down out lives if you were in danger... And I know you'd do the same. If you won't tell us what's going on, then at least let us help the best way we know how."

"Victoria," I whispered as I touched my cheek. Because of my dark skin, there was no handprint left behind, but the pain and the emotion that was put into the slap was still lingering there.

Making eye to eye contact with my blonde friend I felt guilty for snapping at her and not telling her or Linda anything.

"Ok, that's enough you two," Linda whispered as she placed a hand on Victoria's shoulder and shook her head to indicate that it was high time she stopped.

"We just want what's best for you. We're your friends... Well we're more like sisters... We don't want to see you hurt," Linda whispered as she gave me a bittersweet smile.

Gripping the edge of my skirt, I bit my lip before looking up at the two of them.

"I know I haven't shared everything with you guys... But I'll be fine and I do appreciate everything. Honestly, I don't know where I'd be without you two," I mumbled as I braced myself for more harsh words only to feel four arms hold me in a loving embrace.

"We know. We just want to help," Victoria whispered as she hugged me tighter.

"We'll always be here when you need us," Linda added.

"Geez guys, you're going to make me cry. We're not in a shoujo manga," I joked as I broke free from their embrace only to look back at the bookshelf. "You're sure I can pick any book I want?"

"Positive. Go for it girl."

With the reassuring thumbs up from Victoria, I turned back to the bookshelves and began scanning through all the beautifully bond tomes.

Some were thick, and old while others were thin, new, and colorful. All of the books were based on magic. Some about the science of magic, others about spells, and some even about mythological creatures and how to find them. All of the books were intriguing, but none of them interested me.

"I can't find anyone I want," I told Tori and Lin after a few minutes of debating on if I wanted a book or not.

"You're joking right," Lin replied in shock,"You love books!"

"Yeah! You love books," Tori chirped in agreement.

"I know, I do... It's just that... None of them feel right."

"Then maybe I can help you find the perfect book," a woman purred as she appeared at the entrance way of the aisle. She was the clerk that greeted us earlier.

As she walked toward us, I noticed that she was holding a very old leather and gold leaf bound book in her hand.

"This is one of our oldest tomes on sale. I believe you'll find it... fitting, to your tastes," she said as she walked up to me and held the book out for me to see. The cover of the book was made out of leather with designs of vines and leaves gracefully placed in gold leaf on the edges of the leather. Even though the edges were beautiful, the center and title are what caught me off guard.

The center held beautiful butterfly wings, like that of a monarch. The patterns of the butterfly were etched into the leather in gold, bronze, and silver leaf. Underneath that butterfly in exquisite cursive the title was printed in silver leaf.

"That's so cool! It has your name in it, Amia," Linda admired as she pointed to the title of the book.

Directly underneath the butterfly, was my last name printed in beautifully scripted cursive.

"Le Fay," I whispered as I ran my hand over the title of the book, over my last name.

"It means the fairy. This book was thought to be passed down from actual fairies, would you like to purchase it," the gray haired lady asked as she smiled sweetly at me.

"Yes, yes I would," I blurted out without a second thought as I clutched the book close to my heart. It reminded me of Gray and his guild, Fairy Tail... But most of all it reminded me of what Gray had said when we were little, that I was a fairy too.

"Well then, if you girls will follow me to the counter I can ring you all up."

With that, the three of us followed the old, stalky lady with deep set wrinkles to the front if the store where she rang up all our items and had us pay for them.

"Thank you for your purchases today. I hope to see you all soon," the lady said as she handed us each individual bags with the items that Victoria had bought for us in them.

"Thanks Madam A, bye," Tori said as she led the prance out of the store and toward home.

As my best friends walked me home I felt comforted a little bit. Sure I didn't have the love of my life here with me, but I had friends who would do anything to make me happy and that was important.

"You feeling better Amia," Lin questioned as we stopped in front of my house, it was time for the three of us to part ways.

"Yup, I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks guys."

"Anytime, I mean what are friends for," Tori replied before she glomped me,"group hug!"

"Oi, Tori! Get off!"

"I wanna join too," Lin called out as she joined the huddle and the three of us began laughing manically. A couple minutes passed before the hug broke up and Victoria and Linda had to go home. As the walked down the street back toward their houses, I stood in front of mine and frantically waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow guys," I shouted until I could no longer see them within my sight range.

Smiling to myself, I turned away from the street and headed inside. Completely unaware that across town, in a tiny shop called Magicus two ladies were discussing my fate.

"I presume you gave her the book," one of the ladies asked the other as she poured herself a steaming cup of golden liquid into her teacup.

The woman had long brilliant red hair that sparkled just like spessartite garnet. Her eyes were a beautiful piercing violet that clashed with her hair but brought out her pale complexion beautifully.

"Yes, Solana I gave her the book," the older woman who Victoria had called Madame A replied as she stroked a cat that was sitting in her lap. Her ocean blue eyes stared at the tea sipping woman and questioned the actions that she was taking, "but do you think she's ready."

"It's not a matter of being ready, Astera. It's a matter of if she's willing to do it, and what other options do we have? They're our only hope," Solana replied as she put her teacup firmly back on its saucer and stared into Astera's eyes with great conviction.

"Solana..."

"I believe in her. Do you not?"

"I believe in her as well, it's just... She's a child."

"A child that will be our savior," Solana said firmly as she stood up and gracefully began to leave the back room parlor. Before exiting completely though, she stopped inside the door frame and looked back at the aged Astera.

"Light rides on the backs of Fairy wings. Light, hope, love, joy, and life. Light connects our worlds and gives us strength. That must never be forgotten, Astera. Because without light, we loose our wings and perish," Solana said solemnly as she gripped the frame of the door, tearing into the woodwork before leaving the shop entirely.

The two ladies knew, that tonight it would begin. The wheels of fate were in motion, and nothing could stop or postpone the turbulence up ahead.


	4. Chapter 3: The Dragon Fly Fay

"So you went to a magical store? It's about damn time," Gray jeered at me, his dark blue eyes jokingly mocking me as if I'd been living under a rock my entire life.

"Magic is a hoax in my world, Gray," I retorted rolling my eyes and picking at the turquoise grass in our connected parallel universe.

It was night in both of our universes and as usual both of us were asleep and together in our dream world. Gray and I were currently sitting in front of an iridescent greenish stream relaxing on the grass and believe it on not... We were cuddling... Spooning to be exact.

"Hey, magic does exist in your world too. You wouldn't be here if it didn't," he whispered almost inaudibly as he stroked my hair and tucked a loose strand behind my ear.

Sighing, I buried my face against his chest and lightly traced his guild symbol. Whenever he told me that magic existed in my world, I always kind of blocked it out. If magic truly existed, we would be together. People would be flying on brooms to school, I wouldn't have to straighten my hair, and life would be amazing... But life wasn't.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Huh? What..."

"You don't believe that magic exists in your world do you," Gray persisted as he sat up and effectively ended our cuddle time.

"Why should I?! If it does it obviously doesn't want to show itself to me," I pouted as I sat up as well before standing in irritation and walking toward the stream. Kicking a random silver pebble into the river, I watched as it bounced a couple times before plopping into the small tribute and settling at the bottom.

"Amia, don't be like that," Gray said as he snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my midsection before he gently began kissing my neck sending chills down my spine.

"Gray," I moaned as I tried to squirm away from him, only to feel his grip tighten around my waist preventing me from escaping.

"I'm not letting you escape. At least not now," Gray whispered as he breathed into my ear which made my legs turn practically to putty.

"You're being a tease"

"Would you prefer me go all out?"

As Gray said that, he loosened his grip which allowed me to turn around and face him face to face. Dark blue eyes against brown ones, pale ice skin against warm chocolate.

"Wha... You don't mean... Gray you pervert," I yelled as I pushed away from him and covered my burning cheeks with my hands, even though my skin was dark enough so that he couldn't see the blood that had flushed my cheeks, I was still extremely embarrassed.

"Don't be so modest, you know you want this."

"Fullbuster! Shut up! I don't want..."

My sentence as usual was cut off as Gray kissed me. Closing my eyes, I kissed back, albeit a bit reluctant at first but I couldn't resist for long. As Gray pulled away, I unintentionally whimpered. I didn't want this kiss to end.

"I saw you starting to glow, and I didn't want to leave on a bad note," Gray said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're glowing too."

"So I guess we're both waking up... Hey Amia..."

"What is it Gray," I asked as I embraced him in a hug, gently wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you."

"Love you more," I giggled as I watched as we both began to fade from this plane of existence until neither of us were there and the dreamland was empty. Well, almost empty. Once we faded, someone else entered our scared place. Someone who neither of us knew.

"So our little light has met her link to the other side," a ghostly pale lady with light blonde hair spoke as she lightly hovered over the turquoise grass. On her back, were two beautiful iridescent dragonfly wings that were rapidly fluttering as she used then to keep herself afloat.

"Astera told me about you, child. About how she felt you're link and could feel the light radiating off of your heart even though you're just a caterpillar," the blonde lady said to herself as she spoke into the empty space. There was no one here to reply to her comment, no one who would ask what she wanted with to do with Amia. Gently outstretching her hands in front of her body, the blue eyed lady closed her eyes and concentrated as she summoned an item from the other side, an item from Earth. As the warmth of her magic danced off her finger tips, a light golden orb appeared.

"Shall we get started? Old friend," the woman whisper as she opened her eyes and watched as the outer coverings of the orb faded to reveal a leather and golden leaf tome; the tome that Amia had bought early on that day.

In response to her wording, the golden clasp that kept the book shut snapped open and the pages began to frantically flip themselves before they landed on a passage, which was written in an ancient script.

"From this world to the next, guide unto me a path. A path that will lead me to my dreams."

As the girl said this, the words inside the book began to glow vibrantly before the book closed itself and began to fade slowly.

"Good luck our beloved little light," the dragonfly winged women called to the book as it disappeared completely. Looking around at the empty dreamscape the woman smiled before she inhaled a deep breath and began to fade. The wheels were beginning to pick up speed, and a certain black haired adolescent was just beginning to wake up.

Back in reality, I was just beginning to open my eyes. Even though my dream with Gray had ended, I didn't completely wake up right away like I normally did. Which was kind of weird, but I dismissed that fact. Nothing wrong with getting a couple extra zzz's now and then, right. Turning on my side, I wrapped the blanket tighter around my petite body frame, it was freezing in here. As I turned to my left, my body ran into something that was most definitely not my pillow. As I held my breathe, I tried to calm myself down.

"It's not a burglar or a rapist Mia, get a grip," I thought as I bit my lip and willed my eyes to open only to see dark blue ones staring right into mine. There was only one person who I knew had eyes this dark blue... And that person existed in my dreams.

"Gray," I whispered.


	5. Chapter 4: You're here with me

"Amia," male next to me whispered as he gently stroked my cheek with the back side of his hand. His eyes studying my face as if we had never met before.

"How... How're you here Gray? I don't understand... What are you doing in my room," I asked puzzled as I sat up and looked around me only to discover that I wasn't in my bedrooms anymore.

Gone were the walls of vibrant pastels only to be replace by cool blue walls. The room itself was spacious, but you could tell just by being inside it that it was that of an apartment.

"Your room? I think you mean my room... But that's not the point. You're here, in Magnolia... In Earthland... You're here with me," Gray said excitedly as he sat up as well and pulled me close to him in a hug.

Hugging him back, I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. He smelled like a mixture of spearmint and felt like fresh snow on a cold winter morning. Pulling back, from our intimate hug I pecked Gray on the lips and smiled.

"How were you able to summon me here," I whispered in astonishment and admiration. He said a long time ago that he would try to find a way for me to see Earthland with my own eyes, and he did it.

"What? What are you talking about Ami? I didn't summon you here... How did you get here," Gray asked curiously with a hint of worry as I stared at him in dazed confusion. What did he mean he didn't summon me here.

"Wha... What do you mean you didn't summon me here? If you didn't bring me here, then who did," I asked as I began to tremble a bit.

From the stories that Gray told me he had numerous enemies and there were a lot of bad guilds out there that would do anything to get their hands on the people he loved and hurt them, and those thoughts alone scared me.

"Hey, Mia... Look at me," Gray said as he stroked my cheek and moved a strand of my hair behind me ears," I won't let anything happen to you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Sighing, I let my eyes wander away from Grays face only to notice that he wasn't wearing any pajama pants... In fact, he wasn't wearing any boxers either.

"Gray! Cover up yourself you pervert," I yelled as I threw a pillow at "little gray" before covering my eyes and getting out of the bed. Even though I was happy to be here, in Earthland, that was not something I wanted to see in the morning. I mean, after all we just started our relationship... In a fucking dream for peete's sake!

"It's not like I knew you were going to be here," Gray retorted as he got out of the bed and took his sheet with him to cover himself as he blushed in embarrassment, "besides, I'm not the only one who isn't decent here miss see through pajamas."

"What the hell are you talking about," I asked as I looked down at my pajamas only to see that I wasn't wearing what I went to bed in. Instead of tinkerbelle pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt, I was wearing a very sexual pink sleep outfit that was basically a semi-see through bra like outfit and panties.

"Nice boobs by the way," Gray chuckled as he his bedroom and walked into a conjoint room and closed the door. Just in time to avoid being hit by the random book that I had picked up and thrown at him.

"PERVERT!"

Huffing in frustration, I stomped over to the door that Gray disappeared behind and picked up the book that I had thrown at him only to discover that it was the same book at I had purchased at the magical store. Biting my lip in concern, I began to flip through the pages in worry. What if someone had set me up and they were using this book, what if they were after Gray's guild... And why me! Leaning against the door, I felt my legs go limp.

"This was what you always wanted... Wasn't it? Why are you so concerned about how you got here. I mean your here right," I whispered to myself only to feel the door behind me disappear.

Closing my eyes as I fell backward, I screamed. I just got here and I'm already screwing things up, I thought before I felt to strong arms catch me and scoop me up bridal style to carry me back to the bed.

"Whoa, you ok Mia?"

"I'm fine Gray, you can put me down."

"Ok. You just look startled," Gray muttered as he put me down and but kept a firm hand on my waist as he looked me in the eye,"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... It's just that... I... I think I figured out how I got here," I whispered as I held out the leather and gold leaf bound book to Gray who took it and began to flip through the pages.

"I can read some of it... But most of this writing I've never seen before. And trust me, I've looked a tons of magical books, mostly make magic, but that's beside point," Gray trailed off as he flipped through the pages with me peering over the edge of the book.

"Maybe it has something to do with me... And you Gray."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because... It's title is my last name..." I whispered quietly as I took the cover gently out of Gray's hands and folded it shut so that it displayed the cursive title in silver leaf. Looking from the book to my boyfriend, I saw his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as he traced the title with his fingers before looking at me in an urgent manner.

"Are you positive you didn't summon yourself here?"

"I'm 100% positive Gray! How would I be able to summon myself if I can barely read the book... Not to mention that magic doesn't..."

"I know, I know... 'it doesn't exist in your world,'"Gray mimicked as I gently handed me back the book,"If that's the case, then we need to see the Master right away. Something's just seems off about this."

"Master? Like the master... As in Makarov the master of your guild," I asked excitedly as I held the book over my chest and began to bounce on the balls of my feet,"Are you saying I can meet your guild?!"

"Of course you can meet them. Why wouldn't I let you meet them," Gray asked as his lips curled up into a smile and he rested his forehead against mine,"They're my family, and I want them to meet you more than anything else... Well maybe not more than I want you to stay here in Earthland with me."

"Then let's go," I yelled as I pecked Gray on the cheek and ran out of his bedroom, not taking not of the ever present breeze that was flowing through my clothes.

"If you want to go out in your lingerie then that's fine with me. Honestly, I think it looks fantastic on you," Gray chuckled as he wolf whistled at me when I made my way back into the bedroom clutched the book and hiding my embarrassment at my attire by hanging my head low.

"Gray," I growled as I felt the vein in my head throbbing. All these sexual comments were really starting to piss me off. Not to mention that they were downright embarrassing.

"Don't worry, Mia. I got you covered," Gray laughed as he walked over to one of his dressers and took out a cobalt blue t-shirt and some shorts that looked way to small for him and hand them to me.

"You can have these."

"Ok... Thanks."

"Hey, Amia..."

"Hmmm? What is it"

"It's... It's nothing..." Gray replied as his face turned as red as a fresh picked tomato. Raising my eyebrow questionably I walked away and headed into the bathroom to change, leaving the door slightly cracked unknown to the ice wizard.

"... I really am happy that you're here with me."

That's what I heard Gray whisper as I blushed and smiled to myself as I gently closed the bathroom door all the way.

"I am too, Gray. I am too," I mumbled excitedly as I began putting on the clothes Gray had given me.

Magic really did exist, just as Gray told me... And I wanted to look my best since I was going to meet one of the most magical and strongest guilds of all of Fiore and my lover's beloved comrades. The fairies of Fairy Tail.


	6. Chapter 5: You're Gray's What!

"Gray... I'm ready," I called out as I adjusted the clothes that he gave me so that they would fit somewhat decently. They were a little baggy, and definitely clashed with my tastes but it was something to wear nonetheless.  
Stepping outside of the of the bathroom with the book in hand, I saw Gray laying down on the bed with his eyes closed. Smiling to myself, I quietly snuck up next to him and tried my best to crawl back on to the bed without disturbing him. Unfortunately, it didn't work as Gray opened his eyes with a wide smirk plastered on his face as he sat up and nuzzled noses with me.  
"It's about time," Gray he muttered as he sat up and gave me his famous half smile half smirk.  
"I didn't take that long," I pouted as I gave Gray a chaste kiss on the lips before crawling back off of the bed with Gray following me in turn. As we left Gray's apartment, I couldn't help but bounce on the ball of my feet in excitement. Magnolia seemed like such a friendly place from all the stories Gray told me about and I couldn't wait to explore the city for myself.  
"I can't wait to meet everyone! I'm so excited and... and there's magic here! Gray, I could learn magic," I gushed as I sprinted ahead a bit and did a little twirl before we stepped into the street that had shops lined up on the side. Gray's apartment was located in a place that was in-between a couple of really nice townhouses that were painted in bright colorful colors. On the opposite side of the street, the area was full of all different types of stores and the people were bustling about and having a merry time. It was all so overwhelming.  
"Of course you could learn magic... and I'd be happy to teach you my magic if you want," Gray stated as I watched his face slowly become flush like a fresh ripe strawberry. Giggling at his shyness, I grabbed his hand which forced him to look me in the eye.  
"I'll take any magic I can get babe... but first let's meet your guild," I practically yelled as I dragged Gray in a random direction while trying to ignore the hearty laughter that was coming from my boyfriend.  
"Alright, alright. Let's go meet them, but you're heading in the wrong direction," he laughed as I shot him another pouty glare before noticing that others in the square were staring at us. As a small light bulb went off in my head I realized that my boyfriend had in fact somehow managed to strip while we were walking, probably while I wasn't paying attention and was captivated by the shops, but never the less he had done it.  
"Damn it Gray... where's your shirt," I groaned as I buried my face in my hands and tried my best to ignore the slew of curses that came out of his mouth as he looked around for his shirt.  
"Shit... must've lost it on the way toward the guild."  
"Lost it! How the hell... never mind... let's just go back to the apartment and get a new one," I sighed in frustration as I pinched the bridge of my nose. I knew about Gray's stripping habit and how bad it could be, but on some subconscious level I always thought he was exaggerating... well more like I always hoped he was.  
"There's no need for that," Gray said as he took my hand and began to lead me in the proper direction for where Fairy Tail was located, "I have extra shirts in the back room of our guild for... emergencies."  
"Right... emergencies. You're not fooling anyone here Gray. I know you and..."  
"Never said you didn't love," Gray stated as he threw a wink in my direction which caused me to blush and turn away from him. Why did he have this effect on me. As we continued our trek, I couldn't help but get this eery sense that someone was watching us, and unbeknownst to me... they were.

Meanwhile in Fairy Tail the fairies were slowly trickling in as the day had just begun. A couple of key faces were missing, but overall the main pieces were there front and center causing havoc and friendly chaos within their guild. All except one...  
"Gray-sama's cheating on me," a pale blue haired girl screeched as she busted through the doors of the guild and ran to the nearest shoulder to cry on as she sobbed uncontrollably. That shoulder just happened to be Lucy Heartfilia, the resident celestial mage.  
" Wait... what? When did this happen," Lucy asked in shock as she gently stroked the girl's hair trying to calm her down. Juvia, the one in Lucy's arms, was wailing up a storm... literally. Due to her quality of magic her tears were causing a small river to run out of the guild into the street leaving pour Lucy drenched.  
"It happened today! I was coming here and watching him on my morning walk like I always do and he left his apartment with... with," before Juvia could finish she broke into a serious of hiccup like sobs that were worse than the last segment. Taking this as a serious incident, the girls of Fairy Tail gathered to comfort their comrade while the guys, well the guys steered far away from the drama and the mini monsoon which was Juvia.  
"When were you two together actually? Last time I checked both you and Gray were single," Charla noted as she flew over and landed gently on the table that both Juvia and Lucy were sitting on. The white exceed had on miniature pink rain boots and had pulled out a miniature umbrella to avoid getting wet as she tried to provide her own insight on the problem.  
"Charla! That's so insensitive," Wendy scolded as she walked up to Charla from behind and picked her up. She hated seeing any of her friends sad, and Juvia truly did look like a wreck. Her face was drenched in a mixture of tears, make-up, and snot that did nothing to make her look appealing or desirable. Surrounding the table that Lucy and Juvia were sitting at was Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Wendy, Charla, and Cana who were all trying to figure out what was going on.  
"Well, she is right though Wendy. Juvia, are you in Gray actually together or not," Erza said as she gave Juvia a hard stare as Juvia whipped the snot and tears off of her face with her long sleeve. Sniffling, Juvia looked up at Erza and bit her bottom lip. She knew that she wasn't in an actual relationship with Gray, but that was her dream and she loved him.  
"N...no...but gray-sama is Juvia's..."  
"If you're not in a relationship with him then he can't cheat on you. You're overreacting," Cana jeered as she took a swing from her beer mug and glanced over at the blue haired girl.  
"Cana-san," Wendy scolded the older girl as Juvia broke down into another set of tears.  
"Cana and Erza are right though Wendy. I think the best thing to do at this point is to tell Gray how you feel and see if he truly feels the same," Mirajane said as she pulled a handkerchief out of her dress pocket and handed it to Juvia who immediately blew her nose in it.  
"Knowing Gray he'll definitely listen. Plus, who knows she may have been a cousin or something," Levy tried to rationalize as she sat next to Juvia on the opposite of Lucy. The river of tears that Juvia had created had slowly dried up and was practically nonexistent.  
Putting on a brave smile, Juvia stood up with conviction twinkling in her eyes as she made a determined fist and wiped away the last bit of her tears.  
"Thank you girls! I needed that! I'm going to talk to Gray about his cheating problem the first moment he walks through that door," Juvia stated as her eyes burned with a passionate fire as the rest of the girls sighed and sweat dropped.  
"That isn't exactly what we meant," Lucy muttered in a small exasperated voice.  
Just as things began to settle back to normal, the doors to the guild swung open and in stepped Gray who was holding hands with a short caramel skinned girl who had bright brown eyes and a sweet smile plastered on her face.  
"Speak of the devil," Erza muttered as she looked at Gray and sent a smirk his way before turning back to Juvia who was glaring at the girl who entered the guild. If looks could kill, this girl would've been dead by now.

"Gray, why are they all staring at me," I whispered quietly in Gray's ear as I went from holding his hand to clinging closely on his arm. The girls of the guild seemed to be surrounding one table and while some gave me welcoming smiles with curious eyes, one girl gave me the creeps. She was giving me a full on death glare and was honestly creeping me out. As for the rest of the guild, well the guy seemed to be merrily enjoying themselves drinking and talking.  
"Ah, look it's Gray's girlfriend," a blue cat said as I watched him fly up to me and Gray. He had a bright grin on his face and seemed to be estatic over the fact that Gray and I were dating.  
"Juvia's mad that you're cheating on her."  
"What! Gray... how could you," I said in shock as I snatched my hand away from his. How could he! I mean I had heard of this Juvia girl but was he really going out with her and backstabbing me.  
"Amia... it's not like that. Juvia and I," Gray started but was instantly cut off as a certain blue haired water mage stormed in between me and Gray before proceeded to attach herself to Gray's arm like a leech.  
"That's right. Gray and I are a couple! I don't know what you're thinking but Gray-sama is mine alone and he loves me."  
It was the girl from earlier. The one that was sending me the intense death glares was now clinging to my boyfriend... my dream guy and was claiming that he was two-timing me in front of everyone. Clutching my book and willing myself not to cry, I looked at Gray who was trying to pry this girl, Juvia, off his arm.  
"Gray," I choked before taking a deep breath to control myself. I would not cry, "Is it true?"  
"Mia of course its not true! I've only been with you and I only love you like that... Juvia's a friend and a comrade," Gray said as I watched him successfully pry Juvia off of his arm before he embraced me in a hug and rubbed soothing circles on my back. It was just like Gray to do something like this, he must've sensed that I was about to cry because as I buried my face in his bare chest a couple of tears slipped from my eyes. I was such cry baby, this was so not how I wanted his guild to see me.  
"So who is this new friend of yours, Gray," Erza stated as she walked up to us and put a hand on Juvia's shoulder who hung her head low out of embarrassment and a bit of shame.  
"This is my girlfriend, Amia," Gray stated as he turned me around to face the Titania and pushed me forward a bit.  
"Its... its really nice to meet you all. I'm Amia... Amia Le Fay and I really hope we can all get along," I stated as I held my hand out for the Titania to shake only to be forced into a bone crushing hug by Erza.  
"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Amia!"  
"Are you going to join are guild," Lucy asked as she walked up to us just in the knick of time as Erza let me go so that I could catch my breath. As I opened my mouth to answer a certain pink haired dragon slayer ran up to Gray and socked him in the face.  
"Natsu!"  
"What the hell was that for lizard breathe," Gray called out as I watched him get into a fighting stance.  
"We have a score to finish, ice cube," Natsu stated as he raised a fist that was covered in fire.  
"Bring it on, hot head."  
And just like that the epic battle between my boyfriend and the friend that he told me about, Natsu began. As I watched the two dish it out and Erza step in between them I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. So this was Fairy Tail... Gray was right it really did feel like home.  
"So Amia, are you going to join are guild," Lucy asked as she looked at me with her bright honey brown eyes and gave me a sweet welcoming smile.  
"Yeah... I think I will," I said without a second thought as I followed Lucy to where she was previously sitting and sat down with the rest of the girls, and just like that I was welcomed into Gray's guild... into his family. Well, sort of...  
"So how did you two meet," Cana asked and just like that my predicament on how I got into Earthland came back to hit me in the head full force. How did I get here?


End file.
